Reminiscence
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Making friends as children in easy. Keeping those friends forever is what is hard. And Jirou wants to keep his friend forever. Adorable. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing PoT related.**

**I wrote Royal Pair the other day so I decided to counter that with some Adorable Pair. That and I told YaoiIsMyAddiction that I would write this story so here it is. A lovely fluffy one shot for Atobe and Jirou.**

**Reminiscence **

Nap time. Every child's favorite part of the day. Or at least one blonde haired child's. He loved to sleep and sleep he did, every chance he got. Some much so that his sensei threatened to take away his nap time due to his excessive sleeping during class. Though she wouldn't dare for fear of being sued by a displeased parent.

While the blonde had one very close friend in the class he always chose to sleep away from everyone else in a nice secluded corner. He liked to find the darkest spots to sleep in and since he couldn't go out of the room for his nap the cubby corner would work. It was secluded from everyone else and was the darkest spot of the room, also the coldest spot, perfect for the sleepy five year old.

He made for his favorite spot, distraught to find someone sleeping there already. The boy sleeping there had his perfectly coiffed silver hair poised on a nice big fluffy pillow while his body was wrapped in a beautiful blue Egyptian cotton blanket. The blonde pouted, dropping to his knees and crawling over to the silver. He tapped the boy lightly on the forehead to wake him. Steely eyes opened slowly to stare up at him in annoyance.

"Your in my spot," the blonde whispered to not disturb the other children.

The silver haired boy sat up and scooted over slightly before lifting his blanket as invitation.

"Share?" the blonde asked. When the silver nodded, he crawled under the blanket marveling at how soft and warm it was. He laid his head on the pillow, once again marveling at its fine quality. It was common knowledge that all children in this school were wealthy but this boy had to be super wealthy to bring stuff like this to school. They shared the pillow and blanket, both falling to sleep their backs pressed lightly together.

"Oh no, Jirou where do you think you are sleeping?"

Jirou opened his eyes blearily looking up at his sensei who seemed to be upset about something. Nap time must be over because the other children were starting to get up as well. Quickly before the boy next to him could wake, his sensei grabbed his arm hoisting him up. "What'd I do?" Jirou mumbled rubbing his eyes.

The silver haired boy had roused and was now getting up from his nap spot.

The sensei got to her knees staring fiercely at Jirou. "You can't sleep over here anymore, understand?"

"Why?"

"You just can't. Now go join the rest of the class," she said giving him a tap in the right direction. Jirou looked back to see the sensei talking to the other boy while picking up his nap items. The silver haired boy came to join them, but sat slightly away from the group on a chair instead of the carpet.

Jirou's friend, Shishido Ryou, glared at the silver haired boy mumbling about how the boy seemed to think he was better than everyone. By everyone's reactions, Jirou seemed to have made a big mistake.

-----

The next day when their sensei announced nap time Jirou looked around in confusion. He didn't know where to sleep now. Shishido offered the space next to his mat, but that was really close to the window and to much sun light got in. Jirou merely wandered the room looking for a new sleep spot.

Suddenly someone reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked up to see the silver haired boy from yesterday. "Follow ore-sama."

Jirou found it funny that the boy addressed himself in such a way, though he didn't say that out loud. The silver pulled Jirou to his favorite sleep spot where the mat, pillow, and blanket from yesterday were already laid out.

"Sensei said I'm not aloud to sleep here," Jirou pouted.

"What is your name?"

Jirou noticed there was a slight tone to the boys voice that just screamed 'obey me.' Almost like the tone his father used with the hired help. "Akutagawa Jirou."

"Jirou. Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo. Now we are acquaintances."

Jirou titled his head to the side. That was a really big word. "Acqua…what?"

"It means friends. So now you can share with ore-sama. Be awed by ore-sama's kindness. Ore-sama doesn't normally share."

Jirou nodded going to lay down on the mat. Keigo also laid on the mat, pulling the blanket over them. Jirou relished in the warm comfort of the pretty blue blanket and he easily fell asleep. This time he didn't get in trouble with sensei for Keigo made sure to wake Jirou before their sensei came this way. Jirou got up, bowing in thanks to his new friend before running over to join the other children on the carpet.

That day the young silver stunned everyone by sitting on the carpet. Mind you it was the back corner, still a ways from the other children, but it was a start.

---

Jirou now shared napping space with Keigo everyday. Keigo making sure to wake Jirou so that their sensei would not scold the blonde.

"Atobe-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Keigo?"

"Why?"

"Because we are friends and friends call friends by their names," Jirou smiled brightly.

"If you want," Keigo sighed laying down for their nap.

"Keigo-chan, when is your birthday?"

Keigo cringed. No one talked to him in such a familiar manner, not even his own parents.

"October 4th."

"Hontou? My birthday is in May, does that make me younger or older?"

"Does it matter?" Keigo yawned.

"I guess not," Jirou pouted laying down and drifting into dream land. After nap time when it was reading time Jirou choose to sit by Keigo at the end of the carpet. Shishido looked at him in disbelief before turning his attention to their sensei, the kanji for today's reading on the board behind her. She looked back at the blonde sitting next to the heir and decided if he didn't cause trouble then it was fine. As she began reading she was annoyed to find that Jirou had once again fallen asleep and to make matters worse his head was in Keigo's lap.

When she made a move to come and rectify the problem, Keigo held up a hand. "Its fine, continue."

Funny the power a five year old held over a thirty year old kindergarten teacher. While she was uncomfortable with it she allowed Jirou to be close to Keigo, since it seemed to be the only interaction Keigo would have with the class.

--

"Keigo-chan! Keigo-chan! I want you to meet my other friend," Jirou called pulling the reluctant brown haired boy along.

"This is Shishido Ryou. Shishi, this is Keigo-chan."

Keigo looked the brown haired boy up and down. "You can refer to ore-sama by Atobe."

"Like I want to talk to you," Shishido glared.

"Such an ill-tempered boy."

"Keigo-chan is really smart. He knows lots of big words," Jirou said proud to have such a friend.

"Great," Shishido said rolling his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"But I want to sit with Keigo-chan for snack," Jriou said taking the empty chair next to the heir.

"You may sit as well," Keigo said motioning to the empty chair across from them. Shishido stuck his tongue out at him before begrudgingly sitting down. "How infantile."

"What's that mean, Keigo-chan?"

"Its means to act like a child."

"Oh," Jirou said realizing he must of annoyed Keigo a lot.

"Daijoubu, it fine if you do it, Jirou."

Jirou smiled brightly at him while Shishido continued to glare. Their sensei brought Keigo his snack box before handing the standard snacks to Jirou and Shishido. Keigo opened his snack box taking a brown square out of it. "Try this, Jirou."

Jirou took the square. "What is it?"

"A brownie. You'll like it."

Jirou took a bite of the weird looking snack, his eyes widening at the explosion of delicious. "Sugoi! Its really yummy."

"Its chocolate."

"That's good. Sugar makes him hyper."

"Dark chocolate, less sugar," Keigo rectified daintily biting into his brownie.

"Ass," Shishido scoffed.

"Ohhhhh…Shishi that's a bad word. You can't say bad words," Jirou whispered placing a finger to his lips.

"So," he said biting into his commoner's snack. He really didn't like this Atobe Keigo at all.

----

Their sensei was in a panic. Why, oh why did they have to have a half day of school? The parents were arriving to pick up their children and one child was missing and had been since she announced there was no nap today. Oh great, Akutagawa Suika just walked into the room, her two year old daughter with her.

Shishido ran up to her before their sensei got a chance to approach the mother. "Jirou is lost. We can't find him anywhere."

"What?!"

"He disappeared earlier and we looked everywhere but no Jirou."

"You incompetent woman. You lost my little Jirou. How could you lose one of your students?" and so the yelling and threats began. The little girl holding her mother's hand was crying due to the yelling and not seeing her big brother around.

Keigo stared at the chaos as the angry scared mother yelled and the headmaster was called. Sighing in annoyance he left the room, walking down the hallway to the entry way of the school. He climbed down the stairs and took a right towards the gymnasium. The door was unlocked so he walked right in heading straight for the storage closest, which was also unlocked. Had the ignorant woman thought for a second then she would have asked him to retrieve the blonde boy. In the corner of the storage room sleeping comfortably on the workout mats was one Akutagawa Jirou.

He shook the boy's shoulder lightly to wake the boy. Jirou woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mm, Keigo-chan?"

"School is over. Your kaa-san is looking for you," he said holding his hand out to the blonde. Jirou took the hand allowing his friend to lead him back upstairs to their classroom. When they entered the room, Jirou's mother had gone into even more of a frenzy. "Kaa-san," Jirou called through a yawn.

The blonde haired woman turned almost crying at seeing her middle child safe and not dismembered or kidnapped. She ran up to him scooping him up. "Arigatou, Atobe-kun for finding my son."

"Ore-sama did not find him. Ore-sama knew where he was." He found the astonished look on his sensei's face hilarious. It was as if she was shooting him an accusing look, making her go through this on purpose. He just smiled an innocent five year old smile and went to his mother when she called his name.

From that day on the two became inseperable. Jirou was always with Keigo no matter where he went and Keigo always kept tabs on the blonde, it was a very convenient system. Though Shishido didn't care much for Atobe's personality he tolerated the heir for Jirou's sake.

Everyone thought their relationship a bit odd but they were a group of five year olds, what do they know. They know the basics. Little boys grow up to marry girls and make babies.

So one day when they were reading Cinderella and Jriou declared that one day he would marry his Keigo-chan, everyone laughed.

"You cant marry Atobe-san."

"Why not?"

"You're a boy and he's a boy."

"So," Jirou pouted not liking them laughing at him.

"Boys marry girls, not other boys. Right, sensei?"

The sensei nodded her head in the affirmative choosing not to try to expalin the concept of homosexuality to a group of five year olds. Lets not get into even more trouble.

"I don't care. I want to marry, Keigo-chan, even if he is a boy like me."

There was a group outbreak of 'ews' from the group.

--

Unfortunately for Jirou the teasing never ended. The people that he knew in kindergarten were the same people he knew all the way up to Junior High and they never let him live that statement down. Though during Junior High he picked up lots of new friends which really made the people he grew up around superfluous. He became fast friends with a boy in his first year of Junior High named Mukahi Gakuto and while he and Shishido didn't quite see eye to eye. Jirou could tell they were friends as well.

Jirou often found himself wondering if he and Atobe could even be consider friends anymore. Of course they were really close when they were younger but now they were growing up. A part of Jirou always thought they could be friends forever and never leave each other. Though that was just a dream, considering the countless number of Atobe fan girls that came with Junior High. Not to mention one Oshitari Yuushi who transferred from Osaka in their second year. He and Atobe were in the same class and Jirou thought Atobe probably preferred Oshitari's company more.

"What are you daydreaming about?" that familiar voice asked, that voice that had never lost its commanding tone, it just became deeper, sexier.

"Nothing," Jirou sighed watching the sub regulars matches. His buchou sat next to him on the pretense of over seeing the matches. Jirou knew that some of the old kindergarten gang were now dedicated Atobe fan girls and would be ribbing him about this tomorrow. The kindergarten proposal was a common anecdote around The Atobe Fan Club.

"Try a different lie. Ore-sama knows you better than that."

"I was just thinking about how things have changed since we were five years old. I mean we have different friends and Shishido is practically married to Choutarou-kun. I wouldn't have guessed him being like that around anyone," Jirou chuckled.

"Don't let Shishido hear you say that. He will take it quite personally."

"Sorry for stating the truth," Jirou laughed.

"Ore-sama feels there is more than reminiscence to your daydreaming. Would you like to go to the club room and talk privately?"

Jirou titled his head back looking up towards the large group of Atobe fan girls ogling their dream man. "I would rather not hear the proposal anecdote again."

"They wont say anything to you," Atobe said taking Jirou's hand into his and leading the blonde to the club room, almost like they were five again. Once inside Jirou took a seat on the couch while Atobe locked the door. There was still over an hour of practice left so no one should need access to the club room.

"Speak."

A command not a request.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Jirou asked playing with the blanket on the couch that looked oddly familiar.

"Yes. Ore-sama was sleeping soundly when someone tapped me on the forehead saying I was in his spot. Imagine my surprise when I saw a cute little blonde."

Jirou blushed. "You let me share that nap spot with you everyday and the you let me sleep on you during class."

"Ore-sama remembers."

"Well, between then and now, what happened? We use to be inseparable and now we are…"

"You don't believe we are as close as we use to be?"

Jiroud nodded.

Atobe walked over to him. Gently caressing his cheek Atobe leaned in placing a soft kiss on Jirou's lips. "What happened between then and now is that we grew up and became sexually attracted to each other," Atobe smirked.

"So?"

"Your so clueless sometimes, its adorable," Atobe said kissing his Jirou again. "If you were all over ore-sama like you were in kindergarten we would have some serious problems. Mind you, ore-sama allows you to sleep on my lap when no one is around and ore-sama believes I am more lenient towards you than any else."

This was all very true. This is why Jirou didn't like to think to in-depth on anything. He always ended up confusing himself. "Wait, what kind of problems? I lay in your lap and there aren't any problems."

"Can't you think of anything that we do now that we didn't do when we were five?"

"Play tennis."

Well tennis did involve balls, that meant he was getting warmer.

"Think more intimately."

Jirou thought hard for a moment before his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'. "Oh, that," he blushed.

Atobe chuckled kissing his lover on the forehead. "Don't think so hard next time if your just going to get confused," he made to leave the club room. "By the way, that blanket belongs to you," with that he closed the door behind himself.

Jirou pulled the blanket down noticing it was the same blue Egyptian cotton blanket from their first meeting, though there seemed to be a little velvet bag attached to it. Jirou untied the bag opening to see a little platinum ring adorned by three gems, a sapphire, a silver diamond, and a blue diamond. Jirou couldn't help the smile that crawled up his face. Nothing had really changed at all, and he was finally getting his prince.

Sliding the ring on his left ring finger he couldn't help but stare at it. "Take that, minna," he yelled.

"_If we were to marry, what would you like the engagement ring to look like?"_

_The ten year old Jirou thought about it for a moment. "A platinum band with three jewels. A sapphire, a silver diamond, and a blue diamond."_

"_Oh, why those?"_

"_A sapphire to represent us as a whole, a silver diamond to represent you and a blue diamond to represent me," Jirou smiled knowing it sounded silly._

"_Maybe one day you'll get just that. The day when ore-sama is ready to make you mine forever."_

_Jirou couldn't wait for that day. _

-owari-

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff attack. Till Next fic.**

**Ja Ne!!**

**Oh, and before I forget. I was asked if I take requests. And the answer is, of course. Feel free to request a fic from me anytime. Just give me the pairing and rating you want and I'll write it. (Note: I'm kind only good at writing Rikkai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei, since those are my favorite schools). Just PM me the details of your request and I'll get on it.**

**Last note: Nyssa-chan just because I said I take requests does not mean you can request every fic that comes to your sick twisted little mind. Okay? You have to PM me just like everyone else, over the phone does not count. Nor does in person. So there.**


End file.
